"Rapid Multiplexed Detection of Cancer Related Proteins" The contractor will utilize a multiplexed label-free platform developed by the contractor with potential to realize sensitive and high-throughput analysis of proteins in clinical samples. This technology will be used throughout the contract to demostrate how it can be used for cancer marker screening.